role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Midnight Mayhem II
Midnight Mayhem II was a battle that took place in July 29th, 2016. It took place nearby at Moscow and then later at a unspecified desert. Battle Part I Absolution Changer hovers around in space. It's "jets" activate and it then starts to transform with an amphibious war vessel. It becomes Darkspace MOGUERA. Darkspace MOGUERA then heads down to Earth at Moscow, Russia. Darkspace MOGUERA scans the area for any kaiju and immediately finds a Baragon. Darkspace MOGUERA then flies in, impaling the Baragon with it's nose drill. The Baragon then breathes fire at Darkspace MOGUERA, but Darkspace MOGUERA is hardly phased. Darkspace MOGUERA then drops down the Baragon and then drills into it's back with his drills fingers. A coilgun not from Earth then hits Darkspace MOGUERA, but Darkspace MOGUERA is too busy ripping out the Baragon's spine. Darkspace MOGUERA then uses the Baragon's spine as a weapon and then bludgeons the Baragon. Darkspace MOGUERA than tosses the spine aside at some buildings and then crushes the Baragons' head underfoot. As Darkspace MOGUERA searches for more kaiju to kill, an oscillatory wave is then fired at him. Ultraman Noa then arrives. Ultraman Noa and Darkspace MOGUERA then duel. Meanwhile, out in outer space, a beam of light heads towards Earth. The beam of light gets closer and closer until it finally crashes at Arizona. A minor explosion occurs, then a kaiju comes out from the debris. It is a Space Gojiran known as TripGoji. TripGoji claims that he is on mission and needs to meet up with Rozan and Kunin. Realizing that Kunin and Rozan aren't there, TripGoji then flies away to find them. Back with Darkspace MOGUERA and Ultraman Noa, the two are not caught up in the heat of the battle, as well as now speaking entirely in German. However Darkspace MOGUERA is saying nonsense. TripGoji then stops by to take a break, as all that traveling had made him very tired. Unfortunately, TripGoji stopped at the wrong place, as Darkspace MOGUERA now locked on target on TripGoji. Ultraman Noa then kicks at Darkspace MOGUERA's head, but Darkspace MOGUERA doesn't care. Darkspace MOGUERA then lunges at TripGoji and attacks him as well. Ultraman Noa and TripGoji then get in a major battle with Darkspace MOGUERA, also trading in insults. After some more dueling between the three, Gfantis then comes in as GE! Gfantis armed with a machete. GE! Gfantis bashes and slashes Darkspace MOGUERA some more, even managing to destroy Darkspace MOGUERA's shield. TripGoji then leaves the fight, continuing his mission to go find Rozan and Kunin. GE! Gfantis scores some more hits on Darkspace MOGUERA, until orange liquid pours out from Darkspace MOGUERA. Then the ground begins to shake. Out from the ground emerges Gigamoth Larva. Gigamoth Larva then charges and clashes at Darkspace MOGUERA, causing a big explosion. When the smoke clears out, Darkspace is nowhere to be found. Gigamoth Larva though damaged roars victoriously and crawls out from the orange pool. Gigamoth then goes on a feeding frenzy, literally stuffing everything into it's mouth. Gigamoth Larva then meets a few other "Gigamoths" before making it's way to find more things to eat. Part II Elsewhere, at a foreign desert, Kunin and Rozan wander about. Rozan ponders still on what the Swamp Beast's warning mean't, until she gets distracted as she sees little footprints. Then TripGoji comes, flying still and drinking a martini. He sees Kunin and Rozan and makes his stop. Kunin and Rozan meet up with TripGoji. Both Kunin and Rozan comment that it had been years since they last saw him and wonder what he was doing here on Earth as Kunin recalls, TripGoji didn't want to come to Earth. TripGoji tells Kunin that he really had no choice and said that they were all in grave danger. Kunin demands to know what TripGoji means. TripGoji says that it took him three weeks to reach Earth to warn them and that an old foe of there's was returning. Right before TripGoji can reveal "the old foe's" name, he is then blasted at by Inconnu. Inconnu, Gokidon and Mechanical Raban have arrived for an ambush! Astikos also appears and summons Imperial Monster X. Imperial Monster X draws out his katanas and charges. Astikos changes into "Animated Zilla" and also charges into battle. Kunin leaps at Inconnu and the fight begins. Imperial Monster X and Gokidon then duel each other as well. TripGoji materializes a can of Mtn. Dew and watches the fight. Mechanical Raban then fires his Atomic Ray at "Animated Zilla" and then those two also get caught up in a fight. Then from out of nowhere, N.I.G.E.L. appears to save the day! Imperial Monster X is then sliced in half by Eanif's Miaodo. One half of him falls on N.I.G.E.L., killing N.I.G.E.L.. Gigamoth stops by and inspects the Gojirans. Gigamoth interrupts the fight when he asks if any of them are "goobers", much to their confusion. Cozzilla then moonwalks in and elbow drops Gigamoth. The fight then resumes, Mechanical Raban and Rozan then fight each other and get into a beam fight. Kunin continues to wrestle with Inconnu. Animated Zilla then kicks Cozzila at Mechanical Raban, then fires a spiral atomic breath at Gigamoth, causing Gigamoth to skid back from the impact. TripGoji continues to sit down and watch the fight, drinking Mtn. Dew and claiming it as "entertainment". Gokidon then comes from out of the blue and kicks TripGoji in the face, causing TripGoji to spill his drink, angering him. Something than punches Gokidon in the back of the head with sheer force. Gokidon falls over, while TripGoji attacks him. Inconnu leaps at Kunin's backside while he's distracted and attempts to choke him, but something Vulcan Nerve Pinches him from doing so. Inconnu falls over on the ground. It is revealed to have been Dogora. Dogora then judo chops Gigamoth. Dogora then floats over to Kunin and tells him that Inconnu is trying to let loose "Manto". Dogora then floats towards Inconnu then starts carrying him up in the air. As Dogoras does this, his "disguise" falls over, revealing that he is not actually Dogora and that "Cozzilla" isn't the real deal (the real Cozzilla and Dogora were at Alaska at the time). It turns out to be Plissken. Inconnu recognizes Plissken and the two begin to fight. Plissken then jabs out Inconnu's right eye out and tosses it at Gigamoth, who in turn eats the eye. However, it's revealed that Inconnu can regenerate lost limbs, as his "new" right eye reshapes itself. TripGoji then throws a beer bottle and his pet ghost cat at Inconnu, the ghost cat slashing at him. Plissken takes out a baseball bat and hits Inconnu in the kneecap with it. Kunin, after getting briefly knocked unconscious by Gokidon, gets back up, wiping the blood of off his mouth. Kunin then turns around and sees that Gokidon and Mechanical Raban are holding Rozan and TripGoji hostage (at gunpoint). Luckily a solar beam hits Mechanical Raban and a eclipse beam hits Gokidon, freeing Rozan and TripGoji. Plissken steps on Inconnu's arm. Gigamoth then leaps at Gokidon's chest and bites on it. Gokidon then yanks Gigamoth off of him and then leaves, retreating. Mechanical Raban then retreats as well. Inconnu then gets up tells Plissken that a demon will be unleashed alright, but he'd be sorry. Before he can leave, Kunin blasts his Atomic Breath at Inconnu. Inconnu then burrows away, retreating. Rozan and TripGoji regroup with Kunin. IguanaGoji comes over to Gigamoth and motions for Gigamoth to prove himself. Kunin laments that this is terrible, but Rozan assures him that they'll find a way. Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji then leave the area; Plissken leaves as well. IguanaGoji and Gigamoth then go elsewhere to do what they need to do. Important Events * TripGoji is introduced. * Gigamoth Larav/Gigamoth is introduced. * Inconnu's abilities and fighting skills are shown for the first time. * Imperial Monster X dies. * Inconnu's plan is revealed. Deaths * Imperial Monster X * A random Baragon that got killed by Darkspace MOGUERA at the start of the fight * N.I.G.E.L. (as usual) Trivia * The main antagonist of the first half is Darkspace MOGUERA while the main antagonist in the second half is Inconnu. This is an interesting twist, as previously Darkspace MOGUERA was the main antagonist in the second half in another event. * It is a sequel to the first Midnight Mayhem event. * It's name was coined by LSDKama himself. * All of "Midnight Mayhem II" was saved onto Pastebin. Category:Battles Category:Events